


This will be Christmas like from fairy-tale...

by Aida666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Leedus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: Andy's pissed of on Norman. Norman knows why but doesn't understand it. And TWD cast Christmas weekend party is coming. Will they have a time to talk about it?





	1. Right from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Just four notes:  
> 1) Hi, hope you'll like my work! :)  
> 2) It could be hard to write about real living people. So I did my best to make them as real as I can. It's how they could behave or how they could be. It's hrad to explain that, so..sorry if you'll not be satisfied with how I had written these characters.  
> 3) Maybe you already noticed, my english isn't the best. Cause I'm not from english speaking country. But I try my best. So I'm sorry for mistakes in text or other things.  
> 4) I know that this start could be pretty long, but stay tuned it will be great story!

Norman was lying on his sofa. In the hotel apartment, with hand on his face. Thinking about what happened a couple of hours ago. It was really weird and absolutely not Andy's usual behaving.

He should go home. Mingus is going to leave next morning, he should spend at least the last night with his son. But he couldn't even move. Still thinking  about what happened. He didn't do anything special. Nothing more weirder then in other ways. Andy is his closest friend... And these types of things he use to say? Yes, he admitted to himself that he could fuck Andy’s ass, but that ain’t mean shit. Andrew has family and he has no right to ruin it, just cause he wants to fuck his bestfriend. Andy probably knows it, but they never talked about it. And Norman probably wouldn’t be able to do it, even if he had an oppurtunity. He is not like this. He has strong feels for this strange man. Not in this lover way, but he knows that he couldn’t live without this man anymore.

Norman stood up angrily and started to pack up his stuffs. Still thinking about that fight he had with someone who means almost a world to him.

_I should stop think like this! I can't be surprised then when Andy's pisses of by me!_

He grab the last thing, pull it into a bag and go ouside. That cold wind and darkness made him just more upset.  „This will be a chrismas like from fairy-tale..“, he said to himself with irony in his voice.

Sat on his motorbike and ride home, head still full of what happened a couple of hours ago.

 

_A couple of hours earlier..._

_Interviewer: "So are you in love with someone nowadays, Norman?"_

_Norman answered with laugh: "Still just with man!" pull his finger to Andy's shoulder._

_Then he looked to his face. He seemed angry. His cheekbones was pulsing. Norman stoped for a while and looked at his friend with question in eyes. Andy ignored him._

_Interviewer: "As always. And what about you Andy? Do you want to tell something to us? You are a bit quiet today. Is everything okay?" she smiled at Andy, he smiled back. He, just his mouth, not his eyes. Norman knows this man for years, so he know for sure, he didn't smiled truely._

_"No, nothing happened. I'm okay. Thanks for asking." His british accent was so strong, even that he smile, he is angry. Norman knows it._

_"So, have you something what you want to tell us?" She smiled again._

_Andy looked at Norman with so confusing look, Norman couldn't figured out what is happening, then he truns back to the reporter and said with clear strong vioce: "I love my wife and kids. No one else, just them."_

_Norman felt hurt, didn't know why, but he did. He knows that Andy loves his family for god's sake!_

_The interview ended and Norman with Andy went to elevator to get back to the hotel._

_Andy seemed really pissed of._

_"Hey... Did I do something wrong?" Norman asked when the elevator's close._

_"No." replied Andy really ironicly._

_"Ah... okey, fuck you." replied Norman then, he had not a mood for fight. But Andy obviously did._

_"It's just... Can you just stop talking these shits about me and you?!" said Andy with a part of anger in his voice._

_"Like what? I do this to almost every member of our cast.. And you? After six years you started to see something bad?" Norman raised his eyebrows._

_"I saw it from the first moment when you did it! Just cause you are my friend I didn't say anything, but god knows how annoying is it!" Andy started to shout._

_Norman watched him surprisely._

_"Hey, man..are you really okay?" he said softly and put a hand on a shoulder of his friend._

_"Don't touch me and stop saying these shits about us, that's all!" Andy pull him away and went from the elevator._

_Norman stood there and felt like an idiot._

 

"Hey dad, I'm ordering chinese take away. Do you want some?" Norman heard his son's voice right when he opened the door.

"Hi bro, yes, it could be fine!" He shouted back.

"Something specific?" shouted Mingus back with a smile in his voice.

"Surprise me!" smiled as he put his leather boots to a ‚boot-shelf‘ and finally went to his son to the kitchen.

Mingus was standing on the kitchen table with phone in his hand and typing a number from a leaflet.

"How was your day?" asked Norman and put his bag on the floor near to couch. They have kitchen and livingroom in one big room. Joint together. No wall trought it.

Mingus finally looked up at his father and his happy face turned into worried mask.

"Mine? Better yours. You look like a shit. Sorry, but that's a fact." said Mingus with a kind of worry and sarcasm in his voice.

"Really? Thanks god I growed a gentleman and polite guy from you!" smiled Norman with sarcastic tone and put down his shirt.

"I am just a copy of my well-behaved father." said Mingus and make an angel face.

Norman shaked his head and laughed when he went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"We'll talk about it dad!" shouted his son just as Norman left the kitchen.

Mingus. He is amazing young guy. He understands to his dad like no one. Yes he is in his teens now, so he's a bit angrier, but still the most kind kid he ever met. They have perfect relationship.

 _What would I do without him?_ thinks Norman to himself while he sat down to bath full of hot water.

What he will do if Andy will be still piss of by him? The Christmas TWD cast weekend party is coming. Only one day and it will be here. _This will be Christmas like from fairy-tale....._

 

"Dad? Are you...alive? Our food is here!" Mingus knocked at the door. Norman woke up really scared.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted through the doors.

"Key." answered Mingus and Norman heard his footsteps as he went back to the kitchen.

He couldn't believe that he fell asleep in the bath. It was for the first time in his life and he already knows that it was for the last time too. Water is cold like iceberg and he feels it in every part of his body.

Norman creeped out from bath and take his dressing-gown. He felt warmer but not much.

 

"Okey, what's going on?" Mingus asked just when they sat at the couch and started eat.

Norman tried to ignore it. He loves his son more then anything in the world, but there are things he could say to no one in the whole world.

"Dad!" Mingus raised his voice a bit.

"Hm?" Norman mumbled without eye-contact.

"Stop ignoring me!" Mingus said with rage.

Norman looked at him with empty face.

"I asked you something." said his son, softly that time.

"Asked about what?" replied Norman with tired vioce.

"What happened?" asked Mingus again.

Norman took a deep breathe and though about it for a second.

"Me and Andy. We had a really bad fight." Norman answered without any emotions. At least he though it.

"Oh. Okay... Dad, you and Andy. You are like old marriage couple. It's a miracle that your first fight came after 6 years. Don't worry everything will be fine." Mingus said it like clear ordinary thing, but it was the best thing he could say to Norman. This kid is fucking right. What he did so damn right to deserve son like this?

"Yes... you're probably right." said Norman instead of his thoughs.

"I am definitely right, father!" said Mingus a half seriously.

"Okay, sir!" Norman started to laugh and his son joined to him.

Then they decided to watch some movie and they had a great last night together.

 

_Norman was standing on some road, when he turned around he saw Andy and his family and all cast‘s members. They all were piss off and watched Norman with really disgusted gazes and then they started to shout on him. Norman couldn’t hear a word. He tried to talk, but he wasn’t able to. He almost started to cry from hopeless. All he could see was only Andy’s face. Full of angriness and dissappointment. And saddness. Norman tried to walk to him, but as he did first step, Andy flinched and others too. Norman started to run, he was running as fast as he could, but they were farther and farther._

_It was hopeless…_

_At the end Norman shouted just one word. Finally._

_„A N D R E W !!!“_

 

Norman woke up absurdely early. Around six. Sun wasn't at the sky yet. So he made a coffee for himself and went to a balcony.

He took first sip of coffee and light first cigarette of this whole new day.

He stand there and was thinking about last night. He couldn’t sleep, he had weird and really bad dream.

"Hey." Norman heard a voice and turn to see his completely ready son.

"Mornin'. What are you doing here? It's just something past six." Norman raised his eyebrows.

"Yes.. and I'm leavin in 5 minutes I told you last night." siad Mingus with laugh.

"Oh. Yes you did." Norman admit it. But something in his heart made him feel bad about it.

"Don't worry old man, I'll be back." Mingus laughed and bumb his father to the shoulder.

"I know. So.. enjoy it." Norman smiled and took another sip of coffee.

"So. Car is here. See ya later?" Mingus said as he put his phone back to the pocket and hug his dad.

"See ya, kid." Norman said and watched how his son just walked away.

Then he waved to him till the car turned after corner.

Alone again. Time to pack up things, night I have to drive to the cottage by lake. _This_ _will_ _be Chrismas like from fairy-tale..._

 

Day pass by and the night come. It was around 5pm, Norman put his bag to his motorcicle’s bags and took a deep breath. Again. He didn’t even know why but he felt uspet more and more. Christmas should be these days of joy and happines, but he can’t feel it now. Not because of Andy, not because of Mingus, not because of anything. He doesn’t know why,  just felt upset.

Actually Christmas Eve will be next week, but TWD cast wanted to make their own Chrismas, together. They have never did something like this before. So everyone’s excited about it. Norman was too. A couple of days ago he was excited like a little child about it. But… now, something’s happening to him.

He need to talk to Andy, immediately. Or at least as soon as possible.

He sat on his motorbike and ride to that place.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's on the Party! Enjoying time together! Everyone except Norman...and Andy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! :)  
> The second chapter may be still a bit boring, but stay tuned next chapter's going to be bloody interesting! (I hope so...)  
> So leave me a comment if you want. :)  
> And enjoy my story...

When he finally arrived, party was in the best part and he could basically hear how happy people inside  the house are. Norman smiled a bit, that long ride gave him an oppurtunity to think about everything. And that’s what he needed. Think.

„Hi! Korea is happy to see you here!“ someone shouted on Norman with a bit drunken voice. He looked up to see Steve and Lauren on the balcony. He had a hand around her shoulders and both of them were laughing like kids.

„Hey guys!“ Norman smiled back and took his bag from motorcicle.

In this moment the doors opened and as Norman looked inside, Andy was watching him. With cold face a bit nervously.

„Eh..hey.“ Norman smiled. He was nervous as fuck. What was actually really weird, the last time he felt nervous about this man was when they first met. And that’s fucking 6 years ago.

„Hey. Come in.“ Andrew said politely.

„Okey.“ Norman felt embarassed for no reason. When he went pass Andy he could almost feel that something’s between them. He was not able to say what, but he had this kind of mixured feelings, he felt excited and scared in one moment.

He had no time to think about it, because as soon as he came to hall, all cast members came to welcome him. Scott was there, Steven was, Michael too, Emily and others too. They are not in TV show anymore. But they are still part of TWD crew… A family, if you want.

Melissa huged Norman as it should be for the last time she saw him. He was happy now. No matter if Andy hates him, or not…. That’s not true. He can’t be truely happy when he know that Andy is pissed of. He can’t stand it… can’t stand this feeling. Andrew’s one and only man who’s opinion about Norman will always mean a lot, no matter what will happen.

„Okey. So let me show you your room.“ Melissa smiled at him brightely.

She is something like his sister. He loves her and she loves him. But just friends nothing more.

„Okey. Let’s go!“ Norman laughed and they went upstairs.

Norman never saw something like this. Everything here was like in that Christmas movies where everything’s amazing and like an American dream. Eveyrwhere were little lights and candles and pine-needles and Christmas stuffs, like little Santas and these things. It was trash. But nice.

„So how are you since we saw each other yesterday?“ she laughed and it was like jingle-tingle bells. She is so beautiful and amazing woman. Norman knows it for sure. But that’s all.

„I’m fine. Ya?“ replied to her question as they went by doors.

„Amazing. I’m happy.“ She turned to him and he saw these little stars in her eyes.

„That’s good. It’s about time.“ Norman said and smiled at this beautiful lady.

„So, here we are. Your room. I’ll leave you alone. We’ll be downstairs, okay?“ she huged him and left him alone. Closed doors by her.

His room was like these rooms they give to you when you come to visit your family. It’s not your old kid room anymore, it’s a _Guest’s room_. It seemed familiar and Norman felt good about this room.

He took a deep breathe again and put his leather jacket down. It was a bit hot there.

He started to unpack his things from bag, when someone knocked at the doors.

„C’mon.“ Norman mumbled as he tried to take all his stuffs for one shot.

A half he thought it will be Andy, but it was just Chandler.

„Hey dude!“ Norman smiled on him and put his stuffs on the bed.

„Hey. How you doin‘?“ asked this kid with big smile on his face. Something in this boy remembered Norman about Mingus. They are totally different, of course, but in some way..they are the same.

„Good. Ya?“ replied Norman and finally done his unpacking. It was quick.

„I’m fine.“ Chandler said and then Norman saw it.

„Hey.. Wassup?“ asked him immediately.

„Eh… Nothing.. I just heard you and Andy had a fight.“ Chandler repiled with eyes on the floor.

„… He told you?“ Norman felt hurt again. What is it with him? He’s acting like a teen girl!

„No… I just… Yes, he told me. But I asked about it. He didn’t come.“ Chandler tried to safe this situation.

„It’s alright. Anybody else knows?“ Norman decided to calm down.

„Nope. Just me. No one else noticed.“ Chandler smiled.

„Okey. That’s good. It will be fine. It’s not forever.“ Norman smiled and blinked at this kid.

„I know. But … I hope it’ll be soon. This is our party time!“ Chandler laughed and checked his phone.

„So.. Can we go downstairs?“ Norman asked and took his jacket from the chair.

„Yup. Let’s go!“ said this kid as they went from the room.

 

They went to something like big living room. There was almost everyone from cast and of course Frank and others.

It was all trash but Chrismas mood was on.

„Hey! How you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!“ Norman heard this strong voice and then Michael huged him like he wanted to break all his bones or something like this.

„Hey, dude. I’m fine. Ya?“ Norman tried to take a breath.

„I’m alright, prick.“ Michael laughed and it was like bear sound.

„Hi. You didn’t even come to say ‚Hi‘ to me!“ he heared a bit rough voice and when he turned he saw Danai in black jeans and blue t-shirt and with big smile on his face.

He huged her immediately.

„Hey! I’m the last one?“ he asked when she gave him a kiss on cheek.

„It looks like.“ She smiled and offered him a bear.

„Thanks.“ Norman smiled back and then Danai started to talk with Michael and Norman went away. They had a lot fun even without him.

Then he saw Andrew. He went downstairs in ordinary white shirt and black jeans. He smiled but something in his face made Norman feel that something’s bothering him.

Norman stood leaning against the wall with beer in his hand and watched this amazing charming man.

Andy was talking to Scott and Lauren right now, and his smile turned into real smile. He was talking to them and suddenly he looked around the room. As his eyes met Norman’s eyes his face changed. His gaze turned serious and in his eyes was a kind of infinitesimal challenge. They looked at each other for a while. Then Andy looked away, back to Scott and Lauren.

Norman sighed and looked down at the floor. His mind was full of confused thoughts. So full he couldn’t figure out what the hell does it all mean.

„Hi. What are you doing here all alone?“ He heard this girly high voice and when he looked up he saw Emily.

„Hey.“ He smiled immediately and huged this little blonde princess.

„Where’s Andy?“ she asked and took a sip of her drink.

Norman just jerked his head to that point where was his best friend. Happy without him…

„Oh… Did something…?“ Emily had this weird habbit to not complete all sentences. It was kinda cute actually.

„No. Nothing serious.“ Norman smiled instead of telling her the truth and took a sip of his bottle with beer.

„Okey. So… I haven’t seen you in ages! How are you? And what about Mingus? How’s him?“ she was always so full of enthusiasm and energy. Norman loved her, she was something like living battery-charger. But Norman knew that it has not been always like this. Even fairies has their dark times too.

„I’m good. Mingus is with his mother. Ya? Are ya still with that dick?“ Norman asked and looked streight to her eyes.

Her face covered shadow but then dissappeared. Emily is the most kind and trusting girl, but she found a really bad guy for herself. It has been almost year. He’s cheating on her, but he’s extremely jealous, fighting with her and not treating to her like she deserves in all the way. But they are still together. She’s not stupid or weak. She is very inteligent and strong woman. She just fell in love with bad one. All cast members can’t stand it, but doesn‘t talk about it. Norman do.

„Yes. We are still together. His name is Brian.“ She said a bit annoyed.

„Is he.. nice on you?“ Norman asked carefully.

She was quiet for a while, then she replied: „Yes, he is.“

Norman knew she was lying, but also knew she doesn’t want to kill her mood today by talking about him, so he decided to respect it.

„Okey. And what about ya? Are ya excited about Christmas?“ He said instead of his usual phrase: ‚Leave that dick and find someone normal!‘

Emily looked at him with gratitude in her eyes. Then she huged him in a bit childish way and next hour they spent together talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

As Norman noticed he spent all this hour by looking at Andy. He was watching him all the time. Andy laughed and talked with everyone. Full of joy. Full of happiness.

Norman watched his face, his big smile and lights in his eyes which he could see even from this distance. Little wrinkles around his eyes.

Norman was watching him as he was only one in the room. Andy just stood there and was laughing, he didn’t do anything else. Just this. With a bottle of beer in his hand. Stood there. Then it happened. Andy looked up suddenly and with big smile looked right into Norman’s eyes.

Everything slowed and was like in slow motion. Everything fell apart. It was only a smile, but his heart went wild. His brain melted then it struck him like a punch to the face. Again.

He is in love with Andrew Lincoln!

Again…


	3. Memories by the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is sitting on the lakeside, thinking about all memories with Andrew. Could it be worse?  
> Then someone's about to visit him right there... Could it be Andy..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's finally here! Chapter 3 is full of emotions and memories and all things you've probably waited for! So enjoy it, and still.. STAY TUNED!  
> And ofc leave me a comment if you want . :)

„I need to go, Em. See ya.“ Norman said indistinctly and went to the doors. All he wanted was just get out. Everything around him was blurred and subdued. Someone tried to stop him and talk to him. He didn’t care, took a couple of beers and went outside. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

 

He found himself sitting on the lakeside with a bottle in his hand. All around him was darkness. It could be around 10pm. Weather was really cold, but he didn’t care.

He had mind full of what he just figured out. He is in love with his bestfriend! How this could even happen? _Fuck!_

He always knew that he has special kind of feelings for this man, but never more then brother-love. Or was he just blind? When he thought about it for a while it was obvious! He always had a better day when he was with him. Sometimes he saw nothing and nobody else but Andy, when he was with him. Andy was the only one who always could make him smile or laugh to tears. He found himself just stare at Andy often and thinking about how amazing this man is. But… He never thought about it deeper. Andy was always just his friend. Or not?

Or he just didn’t want to see it? To protect Andy, Andy‘s family…and himself? He knew for sure Andy is straight. And if he ever said or did things with Norman which seemed ‚gay‘ it was definitely just because of fans. Yes… Norman knew that Andy loves him…but just like a brother or something like this. Nothing more…

 

He was sitting there, watching a quiet waters of the lake and dark woods all around. He felt cold but didn’t mind.

_Why you are  lying to yourself? About him? About these feels you  have for him… Everytime you had this thoughts you  were  almost dying! So you decided to forget._

_But it‘s so hard when you still have him all over. The worse you felt the more he was with you. But you always did it. You forgot about him. About these feels. Always. But how many times you can say to yourself ‚Just go on‘?_

_It’s harder and harder._

_You know this man for years… So many memories… so many times you had an oppurtunity to say something or do something… But you didn’t… Why? You don’t want to destroy lifes of others, so you are destroing yourself! Great…._

_It’s regular thing. Something you have to figure out how to live with that. You can’t just fully forget. It‘s always there in you…_

_It’s not weird… How should you not fall in love with him? … It wasn’t that ‚love-at-first-sight‘ thing. It needed a time._

_It was growing in you part by part.  
All this things… All about him. How could you not? _

_The way how he laughs with little stars in his eyes… The way how he frowns when he’s trying to understand to something… The way how he talks with you. No one before him have ever done. Not in this way. He always had this gift to see the best in others. Even in you… He almost immediately looked trough that ‚happy extrovert mask‘ and saw your true self. All those shy and blush and introvert, empathy and sensitive pieces….._

_A couple of years ago… It was worse then before. You got drunk and lost somewhere in NY…He called you, because you didn’t pick up calls from Mingus. Both of them were worried about you. He asked where are you, you said it to him, and within 20 minutes he was there. He came for you. He had to fly to home. To his family. But he came for you and got you home. He came for you._

_Mingus was with his mother so you had an abandoned flat._

_He sat down in front of you and just watching you. You were totally screwed up. Remember you screamed on him to leave you fucking lone, then you cried and again screamed. You have never been so fucked up. He sat there and just watching you till you sober. He was with you, watching you totally quiet. Just so quiet. And you were so sure that no matter what he will stay with you…_

_Then you went together on cig and sat there for hours._

_It was your deepest talk ever. He said you so many things, about him, about you, about you two… It was the saddest talk  you two ever had. It was so hopeless and full of pain._

_You were cried a bit. Both of you. It was the saddest and heart-broking thing.. See him in this pain. He was always here for you. No matter what. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.._

_He was the first person who ever gave you all he had and didn’t want anything back… He always did his best to comfort you. Morning’s coffees, laughter to tears, deep talks, funny games, cig-breakes, calls for hours, tones of messages…_

_Then you both were quiet for a while._

_He said to you after a few minutes: „Norman… You can‘t do this everytime when you feel like this. It isn’t right. I know it sucks… I know it so damn right. But you could hurt yourself.. I know you need to figure out how to live with these shits…But you have a son, he loves you..He need you…And **I** need you… God knows how much I need you here. I’m not able to make it work without you anymore….“ _

_And you knew he meant it._

_Then he looked right to your eyes and you saw all his pain and knew that you need to stop. Because of him. That day you promised to yourself that no matter what you’ll never hurt him again._

_But how are you suppose to hide it again?_

 

 

„Hey…“ he heard suddenly and turned to see who came to talk.

It was him.

Andrew.

„Hey.“ Norman said quietly and turned back to the waters of lake.

„Don’t you mind..?“ Andy said a bit nervously.

„Hm.“ Norman mumbled and took another sip of beer.

„It’s cold tonight, huh?“ Andy smiled as he sat down right next to his friend.

Norman looked at him and didn’t say anything.

„Eh..okay…“ Andy’s smile dissapeared and he turned his look to lake.

It could be about 10 minutes or an hour of quiet. The time is irrelevant.

„I came here… cause I want to talk with you.“ Andy started again.

„‘Bout?“ Norman heared his rough voice, but wasn’t able to change it. He had a big lump in troath.

„Us.“ Andy said and scratched his hair.

Norman swallowed and was still quiet. He had nothing to say. Nothing important. Not now.

But Andy was waiting for him to say something, so Norman mumbled something like ‚Ok’to make him speak.

Andy took a deep breathe and started: „Look…“ Then he stopped and something changed. Norman felt it.

„I am sorry. I didn’t mean that, bro.“ He said at the end and looked at his friend.

„Me too…“ Norman said after a while.

Then he finally looked at him. It was like that time a couple of years ago. Andy looked broken in the same way.

Norman wanted to do something, but wasn’t able to do anything. He wanted to hug him and tell him everything’s fine, but instead of this he took another cig and gave one to Andy.

Andy looked up on him and he could possibly see all his pain. It was so _damn_ same!

They were sitting there, watching the waters of lake, both of them quiet.

„Andrew..“ Norman finally found the words and turned to him. Andy turned his face too.

„I know I’m not the best friend you could ask for… But… Trust me I didn’t mean to hurt you or piss you of. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that…And..If you need some time alone…we maybe.. can take a breake… For your rest. To set up our minds… I can do it for you…“ Norman knew how hard this words splitted from his mouth but he didn’t looked away.

Andy’s face turned to surprised and then to soft crooked smile: „No…I don’t need any break. I need you here, with me. Remember that?“

Norman was finally able to breathe again. But tears came to his eyes almost immediately so he looked down and just nodded.

So they were sitting there on the lakeside, drinking, smoking and thinking…

 

„It’s time to go inside. I don’t know how about you, but I’m already completely frozen!“ Andy laughed and got on feet. Then he helped Norman to stood up.

„Yer so princess!“ Norman laughed and looked at his friend.

Andy made an offened face but then started to laugh too.

They were almost inside, when it started. Snow came. Andy was opening the doors so he didn’t notice, but Norman did.

He put a hand on Andy’s shoulder to stop him. Andy turned with question in his deep blue eyes.

Norman just looked up the sky with a half smile and then Andy realised.

„Snow! Heeey it’s snowing!“ He screamed like a little child and ran out to enjoy first snow of this year.

Norman was standing under the little roof near the doors and watching this younger man. He is younger about a couple of years and he‘s always behaving like older then Norman, but sometimes… Andy looses his control and he is like child then.

Norman stood there with soft smile and just watching this guy like it should be their last time spent together.

Andy was laughing and trying to catch these snowflakes. Have he ever been cuter?

Then someone inside noticed too and almost everyone ran outside to enjoy the snow too. They were all like kids.

It  was so beautiful and Norman felt so damn fine.

 _This will be Christmas like from fairy-tale…_ He thought to himself and he meant it.

 


	4. Too many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is happy. Things finally moved the right way. But for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post anything since 17th December. But I was too busy. You know.. Christmas and all this things around it.  
> I have to apologize again because of my ENG. I know it's kinda bad, but I tried to do my best. So I hope you don't mind.. that much.  
> And I need to say: Next chapter will be the end of this fanfic. So enjoy it.  
> And leave me a comment if you want.  
> And of course: STAY TUNED!

 

Norman found himslef  lying on the chair right in front of the window in his room. He couldn’t sleep. He had to think about all these things what happened today. It was close to 2am and he was still there. Watching moon trought the window and thinking.

He was happy, but like he was missing something. Didn’t know what. It’s weird.

Norman was surrounded by memories. How he first met Andy. How they became friends. How Andy started to go with a two cups of coffee to Norman’s trailer every morning. How they sat on stairs and enjoy they first cigarette together before all this mess started.

He decided to go downstairs and make a coffee for himself, if he can’t sleep he can enjoy the time with a cup of coffee in his hand. And cigarette of course.

 

He made a coffee and was on his way outside, when he heard a bit noise coming from living room. Didn’t know why, but he went there. He just wanted to see who’s there and then go outside on cig, but he changed his mind as he saw Andrew.

Andy was sitting with his back to the doors in the couch in front of fireplace still with fire. He sighed to himself and drove his fingers through his hair. So many times in past he was more Rick then Andy. He had so much in him from Rick so he was doing it all just automatically…

 But now, it was only Andy. Sleepless Andrew.

Norman didn’t think about it, he went back to the kitchen and made another cup of coffee.

Then he went back to the living room, sat on the couch next to his friend and offered him that cup of coffee.

Andy looked at him with kindness in his eyes and took that cup.

„No sleep today, huh?“ Norman smiled a bit but couldn’t hide his worries about this man.

„Yep… Ya?“ Andy took a sip of his coffee. He likes his coffee with sugar and milk. Just as Norman do.

„Too.“ Norman replied and looked to the fire.

„Will we have it like this now? I’m bringing you coffee every morning when we have a filming season. So you’ll gonna bring me coffee every sleepless night?“ Andy laughed a bit.

„Probably. It works?“ Norman asked with crooked smile.

„It seems so.“ Andy replied and took another sip.

„Then I will. What about yer wife? Isn’t she angry on you?“ Norman looked at Andy as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

„Should be?“ Andy raised his eyebrows.

„You are here… with us… with me..“ Norman started to explain it.

„Oh that… No she’s okay with that. And she likes you so stop.“ Andy said a half annoyed.

„Ya sure about it?“ Norman laughed a bit.

„Yes, she told me that!“ Andy laughed too.

„She did _what_?! She told you she likes me?“ Norman almost split out his coffee.

„Yes… something like that..“ Andy laughed and sighed.

„What did she _actually_ say?“ Norman turned right to Andy’s face.

„That she’s okay with you. But..“ Andy tried to hide a smile.

„But what?“ Norman raised his eyebrows.

„But … Do you remember my 41st birthday?“ Andy looked at Norman with weird rage.

„Oh you mean that! She’s still mad because of this?“ Norman started to laugh.

„And you are suprised?! You told there in front of everybody even her you’ll gonna marry me before I’ll turn 45!“ Andy beated him into shoulder and tried to not laugh.

„I meant it! And I’m up to do it!“ Norman laughed almost insanely and tried to hide in front of Andy’s beatings.

„She’s probably a bit nervous. I mean look at me how amazing I am, she should live in fear!“ Norman laughed and Andy stopped to bomb him.

„Yes, you are pretty amazing guy.“ He said and his eyes traced that sweet line. Norman got a bit nervous. Bot of them were totally drunk.

In that moment Andy realised how weird all this situation is and started to laugh a bit nervously. Norman joined. It was weird moment.

After a while of quiet Andy got on feet.

„C’mon I need a nicotine!“ He said and took Norman’s hand as he tried to got him on feet.

 

 

Norman had first good sleep after so many months. He enjoyed it really well. He was lying in his big bed with closed eyes and a little smile on his face. He could posiblly feel that’s snowing outside, mornig was so good.

Something buzzed right next to his head. It was his phone. He got a message from Mingus.

_Hey dad,  you up? Need to talk._

 

Norman opened his eyes wide and started to typing quick answer.

 

_Yep. Wanna call?_

 

Within 5 seconds his phone started to buzzing. A call from Mingus.

„Hey son. Wassup?“ Norman started with happy voice.

„Hey…Eh… Mom has new boyfriend.“ Mingus started carefully.

„Good for her. What’s the problem?“ Norman was still half-asleep.

„Nothing… I just thought you want to know.“ He tried to have happy voice but something in his voice forced Norman to think something’s not okay.

„DID he something to YOU?!“ Norman  raised his voice with a bit of anger and fear and went from lying to sitting on bed immediately.

„No…Calm down, old man.“ Mingus used his regular joke, but in this time it was a bit empty. No one laughed.

„ _Mingus_!“ Norman could posiblly hear how his voice cracked.

„It’s just… He’s really weird. I think he’s not right for her.“ Mingus replied carefully and he almost whispered.

„That’s all?“ Norman wanted to not laugh, but it was so cute and funny.

„Yes…“ Mingus whispered it with some king of pain in his voice.

„Oh, my son. It’s her choice. But if you are alright and she is, don’t think about it that much, ok?“ Norman smiled into his phone.

„Okey… Bye.“ Mingus said and hang up.

Norman started to laugh and didn’t even know why.

Suddenly someone knocked on his doors.

„C’mon!“ Norman shouted as he lyied back to the bed.

It was Emily.

„Mornin‘!“ Norman smiled on her. She had a Norway sweater and white jeans. She had just a bit of makeup and messy-bun. She’s so adorable.

„Good morning.“ She smiled on him like a sunshine.

„You should wake up. It’s almost 11.“ She said with smile.

„Eh… Have I? Mooom….!!!“ He made a kid voice and she started to laugh.

„You should.“ She smiled and left the room. Doors wide open.

Norman stood up from bed with a little smile on his face. This day will be amazing. Norman felt it.

 

He had a shower and then went  downstairs to the kitchen. To meet others.

„Mornin‘ everybody!“ he smiled as he came to the kitchen. Everyone was there. They smiled and repiled to him.

As soon as he saw Andy he moved right to him and sat next to him on a bar chair.

„Hey. Did you sleep well?“ Andy smiled on him and gave him a cup of strong coffee.

„Hey. Yeah. Great. Ya?“ Norman smiled back and looked into Andy’s eyes. This morning so clearly sky-blue full of joy. Norman smiled again and looked back at the kitchen table.

„Okey. Everyone! Just listen to me for a while. Today we are having a Christmas! So we’ll have christmas dinner and other things at 7 pm, is that okey?“ Melissa said with a bright smile on her beuatiful face.

Evyrone just shoutted „YES M’AM!“ and then started to laugh.

Norman was sitting there and watching how happy others are. He was so extraoridnary quiett that Andy turned to him and watched him till Norman looked up into his blue eyes.

„What’s up, man?“ Andy smiled on him and took a sip of his coffee.

„Nothin‘. Just…Mingus called me this morning and told me that Helena has new boyfriend.“ He said.

„Oh really?“ Andy raised his eyebrows and said it with his typical english accent. He knows how much Norman loves that.

„Yea. And Mingus seems pissed off.“ Norman nodded and tried to control his face.

„He’s kid. It will not take a long time and he will likes him.“ Andy blinked at his friend with so bright smile that Norman was able just to sit there and watch him for the rest of his life.

Instead of this he just nodded and turned back to the convo between others.

After breakfast they went outside because girls wanted to take a walk.

 

They were about a half mile away from house somewhere in the woods on some road. Norman had no idea where they were, but it was like a winter fairy-tale. Everything’s covered by snow and it looks amazing.

He was walking next to Steven.

They were talking about some dumb shit as always. He can’t be serious when he is with Steven. Never.

„Can I ask you a question?“ Steven asked seriously and Norman finally looked back at him instead of Andy’s back.

„No.“ He joked and they laughed a bit.

„Doesn’t matter. So… I noticed something… and I said to myself that it’s not my bussines so I’m not going to talk about it… but you know me.“ Steven started carefully and Norman felt the freezing in his stomach. And it wasn’t because of cold weather.

„Yea.“ He said and tried to calm down.

„It’s about Andy.“

„Hm. And?“ Norman felt fucking nervous. And wanted to run away from this super inteligent guy.

„I hope I’m the only one who noticed that Andy didn’t call home since we are here. Do you know something about it?“ Steven said and Norman finally could breathe again.

„Ya sure? He could call home when we went to sleep. He didn’t say me anything.“ Norman said but he knew it was a lie, because he was with him almost all night.

„That’s fact. But I doubt it. There’s something happening.“ Steven replied with suspicious voice.

„Like what?“ Norman wasn’t sure he wants to talk about it, but Steven seemed so and he knew for sure that if Norman wouldn’t talk about it with him, Steven will talk about it with someone else. He’s just like that.

„Like.. I don’t know. I think Andy has some problem with his relationship with her. You get me?“ Steven doesn’t seem worried. He said it just like a fact. That was weird.

„I don’t think so. Andy doesn’t behave any weird since we’re here.“ Norman replied. But he doubt it. Andy was alll damn fucking weird since they were here.

„Anyway. I think something’s gonna happen.“ Steven closed that conversation on this topic and Norman was so glad it ended finally.

 

As they came back to house Melissa and Emily went to make coffee for everyone and others went to their rooms or to livingroom or anywhere they needed to.

Norman went to his room. To change his clothes and call Mingus. Because of the call they had this morning. It was weird

He sat on bed without tshirt and tapped on button _Call_ as he found a number of his son’s mobile.

„Hey dad. Wassup?“ He heard a happy voice of his son.

„Hey! Nothing. I just wanted to ask if everything’s okey.“ Norman said and tried to find another tshirt for himself.

„Oh.. Yes. John’s dumbass but he seems like he’s able to make mum happy.“ Mingus said and Norman could possibly hear a little laugh from his son.

„Thanks god. I was a bit worried about you and her since we talked this morning.“ Norman siad and it was true. He and Mingus always had this sincerely relationship with each other. No lies, no blaming. Nothing like white-lies and other stuffs.

„Hey old man, calm down. I’m alright. Mum’s too!“ Mingus laughed happily and it was all that matters.

They are happy.

It’s all.

„Okey.“ Norman said and finally found that tshirt.

„Hey I gotta go. I’ll call you later, ok?“ Mingus smiled to phone.

„See ya.“ Norman replied and hang up.

Then somebody knocked on the opened doors.

It was Andrew. Again.

„I need to talk with you.“ He said and seemed totally broken.

_Fuck! What happened this time?!_


	5. Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Norman be able to deal with what Andy said to him? Especially when Andy is expecting from him to make it all work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize to all of you for not posting a long long time. Becase I had some personal problems so i had no time for this. I'm really sorry. (And again sorry for my english too, I tried my best.)  
> Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this LAST CHAPTER! :) I know it's Shorter Then you expected, but it's good, I think.  
> And I just want to say That if there's anyone who loves the TV show SCRUBS- I'll post one little 'pre-slash' on JD and Dr. Cox. So stay tuned! :)  
> P. S. .: Leave me a comment if you want.

Norman found himself in front of the house a couple of hours later. His head was full of what happened a couple ago. Andy's wife wants to divorce with him. Just because Norman showed too much of his feelings for Andy.

That's not right. That's not fair. Norman knew for sure that Andy will never ever be his. But he still could have a hope. Now he can't.

Now he knows that no matter what he has to forget about Andy, forget about feelings he has for him and the most of all he has to forget about Andy's feelings for him.

This will be the most fucked up about it all.

How he's suppose to forget about something he wanted so badly since he first met this man?

As he was standing there with cig between his lips, quietly watching snow all around him, he was sad as never before.

Because he knew for sure this all is just his fault. Just his no one's else.

He didn't mean to hurt anyone, neithier Andy, but... It was so strong, he wasn't able to fight it.

Norman made a list of things to do in his head. First of all he needs to calm Andy's wife, call her or something. Then he has to talk about it all with Andy. Just make it all clear.

And the last thing he has to do was the worst of all.

He had to make himself forget about love he has for that man, forever.

But...how?

He knew that from this time till forever he's suppose to pretend that there's nothing more then friendship he and Andy shares. And it's true...

But his heart...It sings different song.

It was so easy when he thought Andy doesn't feel it the same way.

But now.. He knows Andy feel it the same damn way.

_That's so fucking unfair! After all these years when I've been waiting for this to happen I can't have it!_

_That's so fucking not right._

 

Has he ever been so broken before?

He couldn't remember.

Because he still had a hope back in the past, that somewhere in the future they could be together. Now he knows that it's not possible.

Not in this life.

Not now.

Never.

And then words from one song came to his mind...

 

_"Listen, listen I would take a whisper if this all you had to give._

_But it isn't, isn't._

_You could come and save me, try to chase the crazy right out of my head._

_I'm out on the edge I'm screaming your name like a fool at the top of my lungs._

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough.."_

  
He bitterly smiled because of this ironic reality and inhaled. This songs was just like his life since he met Andy. Norman knew that this is true.

Andy could really come and 'save' him, but both of the knew for sure he's not able to do it.

 

"Pookie? We all are inside, waiting for you to giving presents." He heard a sweet voice of Carol.

For a few seconds he believed that nothing happened, everything's alright and that there's nothing he has to worry about.

But just for a few seconds.

He throw away a cig-butt and turned to her, trying to hide his emotions.

"Yea.." He said with rough voice as he headed inside with her.

Carol was looking at him with weird glance for a couple of seconds.

Norman prayed to God to stop her, because he knew if she'll look at him with this glance for even 2 seconds more he'll start to cry and tell her everything.

Thanks God she turned to house and he was so grateful she did it.

When he came to living room, everyone were there waiting for him.

Smiling, laughing, talking and being happy as almost always.

Everyone except Andy. He was sitting there on the chair near to fire-place lost deep inside of his mind.

When he saw Norman he finally smiled. Norman knew why he smiled with so clear and happy smile, Andy believed that Norman can figure it out. That he can make it all work again.

_Oh God... I want to believe in me as much as you do, Andy._

He sat down on the couch right next to Emmily and then it started.

 

Presents were given and everyone were so full of joy and laugh and peace that it made a few of the cry.

Norman opened one little present, not much bigger then cigarette carton.

Then everything fell appart. Norman could possible hear how fast is his heart beating. He saw no one else and heard no one else in the room.

Just because of one little paper inside of the box. He looked up and met Andy's eyes so full of pain, he almost stood up and went to him to make him happy again. But he didn!t do it. He was totally screwed up. Just because one little paper in the box with one sentence.

_,Don't let me let you go...'_


End file.
